


Bloom

by cxxngbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Overall pretty soft tbh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, light degradation, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxxngbin/pseuds/cxxngbin
Summary: Minho softly touched Changbin’s thigh where it was thrown over his own, fingers playing along the hem of his shorts.“Would you like me to help you with that?”(alternatively - Minho and Changbin's relationship blooms on a lazy sunday morning).
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Bloom

Minho was awakened by the soft light streaming through the open curtains of his window. An unusual warmth enveloped his right side, and as he cracked his eyes open and turned his head, he was met with the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. Changbin’s head was resting on Minho’s chest, and he looked so peaceful that Minho’s lips stretched into a smile, memories of the night before flooding his mind.

Minho’s roommate had gone home for the weekend, so the two boys had decided to have a movie marathon, and they had ended up falling asleep together. He and Changbin had only been dating for a little over a month, and that was the first time they had spent the night with each other. 

Happiness bubbled up in Minho’s chest as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s black hair. Changbin looked so soft in the early morning light, his features relaxed in a stunning contrast to the more intimidating scowl he often schooled his features into when he was around other people.

Changbin blinked awake, squinting up at Minho’s face; he smiled lazily, before cuddling even closer to the older boy and hiding his face in his shirt. 

“Good morning, baby.”

“Mmh, morning,” Changbin’s voice always sounded rougher when he’d just woken up, and it made Minho’s heart flutter.

Minho slowly stroked his hand over Changbin’s hair, making the boy look up at him. Minho caressed Changbin’s cheek with the back of his hand, softly teasing his thumb over his bottom lip, before he hooked a finger under the younger boy’s chin, tilting his head up a little more. Minho leaned down, his lips brushing against Changbin’s cheek and drawing a path towards his mouth, before gently pressing their lips together. The kiss only lasted a second before the two of them broke apart, sharing a soft smile. 

Minho brought his hand behind Changbin’s neck, leaning so close that he can feel the other’s breath on his skin, and he stopped just shy of a kiss. It was Changbin who closed the gap between them that time, his lips brushing Minho’s delicately. Changbin’s lips were always so soft, Minho thought he’d never get tired of kissing him. Minho let his mouth slightly fall open, sucking Changbin’s bottom lip in between his and running his teeth over it. Changbin let out a soft sigh, and Minho moved back once again, opening his eyes to gaze down at his boyfriend.

A light pink colouring spread over Changbin’s cheekbones, highlighted by the light hitting his face. Minho had made a habit out of constantly showering the younger boy with affection, and kisses were certainly not a rare occurrence between the two of them, but somehow that moment felt cozier, more intimate than anything the two had ever shared before.

Minho softly touched Changbin’s thigh where it was thrown over his own, fingers playing along the hem of his shorts. In that moment, Changbin seemed to realise that the older boy could feel his hard length pressing against his leg, and he tried to move back a bit, cheeks flushing a deep red. 

“Would you like me to help you with that?” Minho brought his arm around Changbin’s waist, moving him closer again. 

“I - it’s okay Min, you don’t have to,” Changbin whispered.

“What if I said I really want to? Don’t feel like you have to say yes, I’m not trying to pressure you into anything. But, baby… I’d love taking care of you.”

“Min…” Changbin was starting to get a bit breathless, a little whine leaving his lips when Minho took hold of his thigh and pulled him closer. 

“Is this okay?” Changbin nodded his head, at the same time trying to hide his face in Minho’s t-shirt. 

“Cute. How about you make yourself fell good, yeah?” Minho slightly flexes his thighs, and Changbin lets out a soft moan, before he starts to slowly roll his hips. “Just like that, baby”.

Minho pushed one of his hands under the shirt Changbin had borrowed from him the night before, bringing it up to his chest to tease one of his nipples. He let his other hand wander downwards, under the hem of the younger boy’s shorts. 

“How about we get these off you, love?”

Changbin scrambled to get up, letting his gym shorts and boxers fall down his legs. He got on the bed again, straddling one of Minho’s thighs and leaning his head forward, hiding in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Minho massaged Changbin’s upper thighs before he brought his hands up to grab his waist, encouraging him to roll his hip faster and harder. 

Minho could hear Changbin trying to choke down his moans, though cute little noises still escaped his lips. “Don’t hide yourself, baby, let me hear your beautiful voice.”

Changbin let his mouth fall open then, sinful whines and moans finally coming out as he started grinding down faster, falling into a rhythm that he knew would bring him over the edge soon. Minho kept stroking his hands all over Changbin’s body, overwhelming the boy with sensations, as he murmured sweet praises in a low voice. 

Minho could feel the vibrations from Changbin’s moans against his skin, the younger boy’s voice growing higher and softer at the same time, while his movements grew more and more frantic. Minho flexed his thigh one final time, and he felt Changbin tense on top of him, body trembling for a few seconds before going lax on Minho’s chest.

A few minutes passed before Changbin found his voice again “What about you?” 

“I’m okay, love. I can take care of it later.” Minho smiled down at Changbin. “I wouldn’t want you to do anything just because you feel like you owe it to me or something.”

“Of course not, Min. I just… I wanna make you feel good too.”

“Are you sure?” Minho ran his fingers along his boyfriend’s collarbones.

“Please Minho, just use me.” Changbin’s voice came out as more of a whine. 

Minho took in a harsh breath, surprised at the younger boy’s words, “I- what?”

“Use me to make yourself feel good, Min.” Changbin blinked up at the older boy, “Please.”

Minho flipped them over, supporting himself on his arms in order to not lean all of his weight on his boyfriend. He leaned down, pressing his lips softly against Changbin’s. The younger deepened the kiss, parting his lips and flicking his tongue against the other’s mouth. They pressed together in a bruising kiss, tongues playing with each other and teeth nipping lightly here and there. 

Changbin let his lips wander down, over Minho’s jaw and to his neck, where he got to work sucking a dark bruise on the pretty skin revealed by the too large t-shirt Minho was wearing. The older boy couldn’t help but moan at that, moving his head to the side to give his boyfriend more space. Minho’s hands curled into Changbin’s hair, and he lightly tugged on the dark strands. 

Minho hiked Changbin’s shirt up, separating their lips so that he could take it off completely, before he grabbed the neck of his own t-shirt and he pulled it off himself. Minho stopped for a moment, raking his eyes over his boyfriend’s face, the slightly dazed look in his eyes, the pretty blush that expanded down to his chest, his cock that was already getting hard again coming to rest on his lower abdomen. 

Minho leaned in again, catching Changbin’s lips in an even more frantic kiss. He rolled his hips down in a practiced motion, dragging himself against his boyfriend’s crotch. Changbin’s mouth fell open in a moan, making their kiss even messier. 

“Min… Fuck my thighs” Changbin whispered, and somehow his voice sounded even rougher than before.

“God, how are you even real?” Minho’s words made Changbin giggle against him, and the older boy’s lips stretched into a smile as well.

“You know you can stop this whenever you want, right? If you feel uncomfortable, overwhelmed, or anything at all.”

Changbin made it a point to look into Minho’s eyes “I know, Min. I trust you.”

Minho grabbed Changbin’s thighs and turned him around, pushing his chest into the mattress. He stopped for a moment to admire his boyfriend in the morning light, his arched back covered in a light sheen of sweat, glowing. Minho took his pants off and laid half on top of Changbin, kissing his cheek, his neck, and all the way down his spine.

“Minho…” 

“What is it baby? Are you that eager to be used?” Minho’s voice was barely more than a whisper over Changbin’s skin. 

“I- I am… please just-” Changbin didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence, as Minho grabbed his hips and lifted him up, squeezing a pillow under him to make sure he’d be comfortable. 

Minho reached into his bedside table to grab a bottle of lube, and he poured a probably excessive amount of it over Chanbin’s thighs, gently massaging them with one of his hands. 

“Be a good boy for me and stay still, alright baby?” Minho said as he stroked his length, using what was left on his hand to lube himself up. Finally, then, Minho angled himself to push in between Changbin’s soft thighs, moaning at the feeling.

Minho moved slowly at first, letting himself enjoy the friction and the warmth enveloping him. The next time he pushed forward, he angled himself upwards, letting his length drag against the underside of Changbin’s cock, which was already getting hard again. Changbin whimpered softly, turning to look at Minho over his shoulder with wide eyes.

“Do you like this?” 

The younger boy only managed to give Minho a nod, his head already falling to rest between his arms again, a low moan falling from his open lips. Minho started moving faster, and Changbin couldn’t help but squirm under him from the oversensitivity. 

“You’re so beautiful, Bin. Such a good toy for me.” Minho had draped himself over Changbin, laying his chest against his back, and his thighs were now meeting Changbin’s at a faster pace. 

The pleasure was building up inside of Minho, his movements becoming less coordinated, and he could feel his boyfriend getting closer. Changbin’s face was hidden in the white sheets, his body was trembling and the little noises leaving his lips were becoming higher and breathier. 

“Are you close, Binnie?” Minho’s voice was strained when he spoke again. “Will you be a good boy for me and come, baby?”

Changbin’s thighs tensed as he came, the pressure around Minho’s length suddenly becoming overwhelming. The older boy could only gave a few more thrusts, before he sat back on his knees and stroked himself to his orgasm, painting the back of Changbin’s thighs white. Minho slowly ran one of his fingers through the mess of lube and cum that covered his boyfriend and Changbin, who in the meantime had turned over, grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, licking Minho’s skin until it was clean.

Minho leaned down and kissed the younger, whispering a low “You’re perfect.” against his lips. He laid down next to Changbin, throwing an arm around his waist and intertwining their legs together. Changbin snuggled his face in the crook of Minho’s neck, mumbling sweet “I love you”s into his skin.

“I love you too, Bin.” Minho said with a smile, pressing a kiss into his boyfriend’s hair.

A few minutes passed before Minho moved to get off the bed, but just as his feet touched the floor he felt Changbin grab his arm, whining softly about wanting him to stay. 

“I’m just getting a towel to clean us up, love. I’ll be right back”. Minho leaned down to kiss Changbin’s forehead, leaving a peck on his pouting lips as well. 

Minho came back from the bathroom with a soft wet towel in hand, and he started cleaning Changbin’s still sensitive skin. He laid back on the bed once he was done, hugging Changbin close to his chest and whispering sweet words to him. 

“What time is it?” Changbin asked.

“9:45” 

“Wanna take a nap before we have to leave for lunch?” Changbin was smiling up at his boyfriend as he said that, his eyes struggling to stay open. 

Minho nodded, his own eyes drooping closed, already reaching for his phone to set a later alarm. The two boys were soon asleep, sated and relaxed, all wrapped up in each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in years, so I’m pretty rusty to be honest...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this anyway, please let me know what you think ^^
> 
> If you wanna chat, or anything at all, you can find me @cxxngbin on twitter.


End file.
